


Senses

by gretawhy



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretawhy/pseuds/gretawhy





	

JC sighed and shifted the bandanna covering his eyes. He scratched at his eyelid through the material and wished he never made this game up. Joey had agreed to switch busses with him for a few stops, that way he could spend time with Lance. And it had been great, up until Lance got sick of working and JC got sick of writing, and they decided to play a game.

JC didn’t want to play Monopoly again, because Lance’s shrewd business sense traveled into his game playing, and no matter how many times a person played Monopoly against Lance, they lost. JC was not in the mood to lose. So instead, he made up a game on the spot, not even thinking how ridiculously stupid it really was.

JC was seeing how it was to be blind and Lance was being deaf. He didn’t know why he thought of it, at the time he thought it would be cool to try to understand how people with a disability live, if only for a short time. So the two of them had searched the bus, looking for something to cover JC’s eyes, finding a bandanna Justin left behind. JC had given Lance his earplugs, ones that blocked out a lot of noise, JC used them whenever he wanted to sleep in the middle of the day and no one would be quiet.

JC helped Lance put in the earplugs, and Lance smiled sweetly at him before closing the darkness on him.

JC shifted on the couch again, wishing he could see what Lance was doing. He heard the thumping of the tires underneath the bus, and the soft strains of the radio from behind the driver’s curtain. He cocked his head, hearing a slight humming noise. Lance must have the television on, he decided. Apparently Lance had it muted, because there was silence in the back of the bus.

He turned his head slightly in Lance’s direction, trying to hear any movement he was making. Aside from some shifting and clearing his throat, Lance was still.

JC sighed again. Maybe he should end this. He reached out slowly towards Lance, his hand connecting with Lance’s arm. Moving his hand up, he ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, feeling the softness of the strands. He had forgotten Lance didn’t spike his hair this morning.

Running his fingers through Lance’s hair, JC realized that if he were blind, he’d never see Lance’s hair again. Or anything about Lance for that matter. He would never see the golden color of his hair, the dark roots peeking through. And he would never again see the emerald eyes, the pale green that he loved looking into every night.

He would never again see the slight smile Lance would toss his way during an interview when the reporter inevitably asked the girlfriend question. He would never see Lance’s eyelids drift shut with sleep, his mouth open slightly as he breathed, his face pressed against the pillow.

JC would never be able to wake up in the morning and just stare at Lance’s peaceful face while he slept. He would miss out on watching Lance wake up, his brow wrinkling; his eyelids fluttering open, his tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips. The tired smile Lance gave him every morning before he spoke to him would be lost in JC’s world.

JC suddenly had a need to be close to Lance, and he moved closer to him on the couch. Lance lifted his arm and JC snuggled against his shoulder, sighing in contentment as Lance began to play with his hair.

*****

Lance knew JC made this game up on the spot. He had been about to open his mouth to suggest Monopoly when JC blurted out the rules of this game. Lance grinned at him, knowing JC hated Monopoly, and agreed to the game. He was now wishing he hadn’t.

JC helped him put the earplugs in his ears before putting the blindfold on, and Lance was now deaf to sounds. He was sure that if something was loud enough, he would hear it, but for all purposes, he was deaf.

Lance had turned on the television and muted it, not taking any chances. He turned on the closed captions and was now trying to follow the dialogue on the soap opera he was watching. He realized that the closed captions were very distracting, especially when there was a lot going on. He barely had time to see which character was talking, what they were doing, before he had to read more lines.

And it just wasn’t the same without the sound. He knew how important infliction was to an actor, how depending on what tone of voice was used, the meaning of the words could completely change. He could hear none of that now. All he had to do was rely on the white words scrolling on the bottom of the screen.

Lance picked up the remote and turned the channels, flipping until something caught his eye. He saw JC shifting on the couch next to him, and briefly wondering what was going on in JC’s mind. He obviously couldn’t ask him.

Lance turned his attention back to the television as MTV came on the screen. For once they were actually playing videos and Lance stopped when he saw JC on the screen. They were playing This I Promise You, and it was right before JC’s verse. Lance’s hand lowered, his eyes on the screen as the words to their song scrolled along the bottom, a little music note next to it, denoting it was a song.

JC’s verse started, and Lance wished he didn’t have those earplugs in. Although he knew JC’s voice as well as his own; it was Lance’s favorite sound in the world. He could listen to JC sing for hours and not get tired of it.

But now he only heard the song of silence.

He realized he would never want to be deaf. He didn’t know what he would do if he couldn’t hear JC’s voice again. How could he be happy without hearing JC’s laugh, his nervous stammering, his angelic voice streaming into his mind?

Anything JC said, Lance listened to. One of Lance’s favorite things in the world to do was listen to JC write songs. JC would sit with his keyboard on his lap, or in front of him on a table and find the perfect key. He would then play a few notes before trying out different lyrics, singing each one softly. When he found something he liked, he would sing it over a few times before writing it in the notebook that sat beside him.

Lance would watch him for hours if he could. But those weren’t the times that were most special to Lance. Those times were when they were lying in bed at night, wrapped in each other’s arms. If Lance was having a hard time falling asleep, or if JC was trying to work out a song in his head, JC would sing softly to him. He would sing everything from lullabies to love songs to cheesy songs he made up off the top of his head. And Lance would lay there and smile against JC’s chest, hearing the soft rumblings as he sang, hearing the voice of an angel come out of his mouth.

JC shifted closer to Lance, and Lance lifted his arm up so JC could lie against his shoulder. Lance glanced down at him, wishing the blindfold were off his eyes so Lance could see the bright blue color. He brushed a few strands of hair off JC’s forehead, continuing to play with his hair as he watched TV.

*****

JC fell asleep on Lance’s shoulder, which wasn’t a surprise to either one of them. JC had his eyes covered, so apparently, his body thought it was time for sleep. He woke up with a start, his heart beating wildly for a second when he opened his eyes and couldn’t see anything. He then remembered the game.

JC sat up, rubbing his eyes through the blindfold, smiling when Lance reached out and took his hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. Feeling a slight tug on his wrist, JC leaned forward, letting Lance guide his face to his lips.

The contact was soft, a feather kiss. JC moaned into Lance’s mouth, and then realized Lance couldn’t hear him. His fingers moved up Lance’s arm and along his shoulder, resting at the back of his neck. He curled his fingers in the hair at the nape of Lance’s neck, effectively pulling him closer.

JC’s tongue snaked out, licking at Lance’s lips, meeting with Lance’s tongue, deepening the kiss. JC pushed Lance back on the couch, crawling on top of him, straddling Lance’s hips with his own. JC ground his hips against Lance’s, feeling the erection underneath and Lance groaned.

JC just knew that Lance had his head thrown back, his eyes closed, but he couldn’t see it. JC moved his hand over Lance’s cheeks, to his forehead, along his eyelids, across his nose and finally to his lips. He felt Lance gently suck on his fingers, and he sighed as Lance moved his tongue along the length of the digits. His head fell to Lance’s shoulder as Lance sucked on his fingers, and his free hand moved between their bodies. He quickly found Lance’s erection and began stroking him through the thick denim of his jeans.

JC heard Lance’s breaths quicken and the slight gasps that escaped him as he bucked his hips into JC’s hand. Somehow, not being able to see Lance, not able to see what he was going to do next, only hearing his moans and groans made the excitement higher for JC.

Suddenly, JC found himself being pushed onto the floor. Lance fell on top of him, their roles reversed, Lance on his hips, Lance’s lips on his mouth, crushing him. It was all JC could do to keep from ripping off Lance’s clothes and taking him right there on the floor.

Lance surprised JC by taking a hold of JC’s shirt and ripping it open. JC heard a sound, and realized it was a button from his shirt hitting the wall, and rolling to a stop. JC moaned as Lance’s hand moved across his bare chest, a wet trail caused from Lance’s tongue following it.

As if spurred on by JC’s sounds - which was impossible, considering the earplugs, Lance licked lower, making his way down JC’s chest, not hesitating before opening his jeans and pulling them down. JC gasped as Lance’s hand, then mouth came in contact with his erection, and he couldn’t hold back his moans as Lance moved up and down on him.

Not being able to see Lance, JC relied on his memories to picture what Lance looked like. His hands fisted in Lance’s hair, moving him up and down, and JC would have killed someone to see what Lance looked right now.

This was different from the other times he and Lance fooled around, that’s what was making the fact that JC couldn’t see him so much harder. Lance was never like this, he had never taken total control of JC, throwing him on the ground, and practically attacking his body like this. JC wondering if his eyes were wild, if his lips were kiss swollen yet.

Lance licked his shaft and JC bucked his hips up into Lance’s mouth. He felt himself being drawn to the edge, and didn’t hold back as his orgasm overtook him. He could feel Lance’s mouth moving, taking and swallowing every drop.

Lance moved back up JC’s body, kissing a trail to his mouth, and reaching his destination in no time at all. JC kissed him fervently, tasting himself on Lance’s lips. JC tried to break the kiss, wanting to return the favor to Lance, but after a quick peck on the lips, Lance was gone.

JC sat up, cocking his head, listening intently for any sign of where Lance had gone. It wasn’t like there were many choices, the bus wasn’t that big. JC was about to call his name when he remembered that Lance had earplugs in, and wouldn’t hear him anyway.

JC heard the soft scraping of a bunk curtain, and turned his head in that direction, hoping to hear more. All he heard were footsteps, and he felt Lance’s presence near him again. Lance took a hold of his chin, and turned JC’s face towards him, kissing him gently, his tongue entering his mouth.

He moved around JC, positioning himself on top of him again, and JC jumped when he felt Lance’s hand near his opening. JC relaxed when he realized what Lance was going to do, spreading his legs, allowing Lance to apply the lube that he retrieved from his bunk.

Once again, Lance moved off JC, although this time, JC heard the distinct sound of a zipper being lowered and pants falling to the floor. He reached out his hand, connecting with Lance’s leg as he stood, and ran his hand along his calf.

Lance squatted next to JC and he ran his hand along Lance’s thigh until he found his erection. Lance pressed a tube of lubricant into JC’s hand, and JC opened it, squeezing some on his fingers and running them along Lance’s length.

When Lance decided he was ready, he took the tube from JC, setting it aside and moving between JC again. JC felt a slight pain when Lance slowly entered him, then all pain was gone as he began moving around Lance.

They moved in unison, a rhythm they perfected long ago. Lance began pumping faster, lifting JC’s leg and resting it on his shoulder as he did so. JC felt himself getting hard again, and Lance reached between them to grasp JC’s erection, pumping in time to his thrusts.

Lance dropped his head on JC’s shoulder, his breath warm on JC’s face. JC could hear the quickening of his breaths, he could hear the slight hitch in Lance’s breathing, and he could feel Lance move faster, all which were signs that Lance was close.

JC turned his head and took Lance’s earlobe between his teeth, biting gently, his tongue licking the small lobe. Lance’s breath quickened, and with a soft cry, he released inside of JC. JC could feel Lance shuddering, and wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close.

Lance kissed JC’s shoulder, moving along his neck to JC’s mouth. He listened to the sound of Lance’s breathing even out, become normal again. JC raised his hand to Lance’s face as they kissed, wanting to see him, needing to touch his face. He wanted to see Lance’s sated look, the look he always got after he and JC made love.

This would be the last time they played this game.

Lance pulled away as JC moved his hand along his nose and over his lips. He smiled down at JC, who’s hair was beautifully messy, his lips rosy and swollen. He wanted to take off that stupid bandanna and look into those blue eyes he loved so much, he wanted to rip out his ear plugs and listen to JC tell him he loved him over and over again.

This would be the last time they played this game.


End file.
